El Pueblo Maldito
by Lainedy
Summary: Podre escapar de esta pesadilla?Esa es la pregunta que se hace Danielle, una joven que llega a Sillent hill despues de un accidente automovilístico, solo para descubrir que esta viviendo su peor pesadilla..y que no podra salir de ella.
1. El inicio del viaje

Las luces del camino van pasando, como luciérnagas apresuradas que escapan de un cruel destino. Su resplandor anaranjado causa un extraño juego de luces y sombras dentro del vehículo, mientras las luces de los automóviles que pasan en dirección contraria, ayudan a formar sombras dentro del vehículo que parecen pequeños espectros.

Te ves cansada¿ por que no descansas?

Un señor, de aproximadamente 40 años, con el cabello castaño, y algunas canas aquí y allá, sonríe hacia su joven hija mientras le da una mirada cariñosa. Tiene una complexión atlética, y una sonrisa muy calida, en la que participan sus ojos, de un vivaz azul zafiro.

-Seguro papá? – Responde la joven, de rasgos delicados, largo cabello castaño y ojos azules iguales a los de su padre – no seria muy bueno si te llegas a dormir conduciendo.

- No te preocupes…descanse muy bien antes de emprender el viaje - responde el padre mientras acaricia a su hija en la cabeza. – tus hermanos ya duermen, y si no descansas apropiadamente no podrás disfrutar de tus vacaciones. Te prometo no dormirme.

-Seguro? Por que si…– dice la hija, sin poder contener un bostezo – bueno, esta bien, pero cuidado con dormirte…para cualquier cosa despiértame. – Dice echándole una mirada examinadora, a la cual su padre responde con una sonrisa – De acuerdo. Pero me iré atrás, así no te distraigo.

La joven va a acomodarse a la parte trasera del vehículo, en la maletera, evitando despertar a sus hermanos que duermen en el asiento trasero.

- Estas cómoda? – Pregunta el padre sin despegar los ojos de la carretera – si deseas, paramos y te acomodas bien.

-Me las arreglaré – responde ella, acomodando unas mantas para hacer mas confortable su lecho – tú nada mas concéntrate en que lleguemos bien. –Al terminar de acomodar las mantas se echa sobre ellas y saca un pequeño reproductor de música de su mochila. –Buenas noches – dice en voz alta mientras enciende el aparato y se coloca los auriculares.

A su vez, su padre abre la ventana para que entre aire fresco y enciende la radio a un nivel razonable.

La joven despierta con un increíble dolor de cabeza. La música sigue sonando en sus oídos, retumbando contra el silencio que reina en el lugar. Sigue en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, al dormir. Un hilillo de sangre cae desde su frente, mojando sus cabellos y abriéndose paso entre los surcos de los ojos y la nariz. Sin embargo se encuentra extraordinariamente conciente. El automóvil se encontraba detenido.

-Que paso? – Dice al tiempo que, instintivamente se pasa una mano por la herida y el rostro, se levanta y observa al interior del automóvil, que parece estar en beuans condiciones – Papá? Eduard? George? –No hay respuesta.

La joven abre la puerta trasera y sale, observa alrededor esperando encontrar a sus hermanos y a su padre en alguna pequeña posada en medio del camino, sin embargo, parece encontrarse en medio de la nada. Solo encuentra una senda con grandes árboles a los costados. Y todo parece en calma, aunque quizás demasiada. Camina hacia la parte delantera del auto, para encontrar que parece haber sido objeto de un terrible accidente. Hierros retorcidos, pedazos de vidrios rotos…hay algo de humo que sale del motor, mientras una pequeña luz anaranjada empieza a cobrar fuerza debajo del capó. El interior parece completamente destrozado, exceptuando la parte trasera, que parece haber quedado indemne.

-Que sucedió? – acaso nos accidentamos? – dice la joven en voz alta, mientras una gota de sangre cae de su frente –no debí haberme quedado dormida! – se reprende a si misma – Donde están? Que sucedió con ellos? Papá! Eduard! George! Alguien contésteme!

La joven piensa en la probabilidad de que hayan sobrevivido, debido al mal estado del vehículo. Aunque es algo baja, posiblemente siguiesen vivos, de lo contrario, hubiesen quedado dentro del vehículo – un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, mientras trata de no pensar en lo peor – quizás salieron a pedir ayuda..o incluso vinieron por ellos.

Pero descarto esta posibilidad rápidamente, nunca la dejarían sola de haber ido en busca de ayuda, alguno se hubiese quedado con ella y si hubiesen sido rescatados, no la hubiesen dejado dentro del vehículo y menos sin alguien que se quedara a cargo de ella.

El olor a plástico quemado la saco de sus cavilaciones y unos segundos después el motor estallo con un estruendo. Rápidamente, saco un extintor que se encontraba en al parte posterior y roció el contenido sobre el motor y sus proximidades hasta que el envase quedo prácticamente vacío. El fuego se apago, aunque algo de humo aun seguía saliendo del motor. Por precaución, empezó a echar tierra adentro del motor para evitar que el fuego volviese a resurgir. El esfuerzo hizo que su cabeza del diera vueltas, mientras un goterón de sangre le manchó la camiseta al caer. Recordando su conocimiento acerca de primeros auxilios, se envolvió la cabeza con una venda que extrajo de un pequeño botiquín que encontró en la parte trasera del automóvil, y la hemorragia quedo contenida, al menos por ahora. Al observar la sangre que había quedado en su mano, sintió una especie de calor, como si su sangre la reconfortase. Aunque era algo bastante extraño, la hizo sentir mejor. La hemorragia pareció haber cesado y la cabeza había dejado de dolerle tanto.

-Debo encontrarles…deben estar cerca, solo espero que estén bien. – pensó mientras sacaba una pequeña linterna, y escribía un mensaje sobre una venda, con algo de desinfectante yodado y una ramita, diciéndoles que si regresaban, la llamasen a su celular y dejando el número anotado en caso de que alguien más lo encontrara.

Al salir, un extraño ruido, como un susurro le llegó de los árboles cercanos. Cuando volteo a ver, el susurro cesó al instante.

-Que extraño...el viento no esta soplando..- la joven apuntó con la linterna hacia el sitio – Hola? Hay alguien por allí? –no hubo respuesta – Hola?

Nada. El bosque parecía haber callado de repente, ni un grillo, un sapo o un búho se escuchaban. Incluso, la luna había desaparecido detrás de unas nubes, temerosa de lo que pudiese encontrase en aquel lugar.


	2. Soma

La joven caminó por la senda entre los árboles, y notó que había unas marcas de ruedas en la tierra, como si el vehículo hubiese derrapado.

-Quizás eso fue lo que sucedió… - La joven camino algo más, antes de llegar a una carretera. Parecía desierta y lo único que la distinguía de la senda que había seguido era un roído asfalto, los árboles la circundaban por ambos lados y parecía que ningún vehículo hubiese pasado por allí en mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos, la joven diviso unas cuantas luces, aunque no sabia exactamente a cuanta distancia se encontraba de ese sitio. Emprendió la marcha, seguro allí encontraría alguien que pudiese prestarle ayuda.

A medida que avanzaba, una ligera niebla empezó a cubrir el lugar, y se hacia más densa a medida que avanzaba. Después de un rato tuvo que encender la linterna para fijarse bien por donde avanzaba. Al fin llegó al lugar, que resultó ser un pueblo. Las luces de las calles y el lugar en general parecían estar en buen estado, sin embargo, de nuevo la atacó la sensación de estar en un lugar desolado e deshabitado.

Quizás era el silencio que la envolvía o la densa niebla que rodeo el lugar, pero la muchacha sintió un miedo muy primitivo que despertó su instinto de supervivencia. Su cuerpo se puso en un completo estado de alerta.

Esa ciudad era muy tranquila y silenciosa, demasiado tranquila y silenciosa. Incluso las casas, cuyos jardines se encontraban en perfecto estado, parecían una ilusión concebida para hacer bajar la guardia y caer en una trampa.

Sus hermanos y su padre se encontraban allí¿En donde se encontraba¿¿O acaso ya comenzaba a delirar?

-NO!- habia gritado - no me daré por vencida.

Siguio caminando, tratando de controlarse, aunque era un manojo de nervios. La linterna le temblaba en la mano derecha, mientras la nieblase hizo tan espesa que apenas podia ver loq eu se encontraba delante de ella.

-CRACK!

Un ruido, como el que hace alguien al pisar una rama seca la distrajo, y al voltear hacia el lugaren el que se habia producido el ruido, escuhco un par de ruidos adicionales. Eran unosgruñidos guturales, graves, que no podrían haber sido producidos porningunanimal que pisara la tierra y muchos menos por un ser humano. pareció escuchar como la criatura olfateada el aire, buscando un rastro. Y la criatura empezó a gruñir.

Asustada, la chica empezó a correr en dirección contraria al ruido, los mas rápido que daban sus piernas y chocó contra algo suave. y ese algo suave la rodeó con un brazo, mientras con el otro sacaba algoque apuntó contra la criatura.

-BANG!

Se escucho el ruido seco que hace una mole al caer al suelo húmedo mientras el desconocido bajó la mirada hacia la chica.

-Ya pasó...esta muerto.

-Gra..gracias.. - la chica se separó rapidamente de aquel sujeto, se habia sonrojado.

-No tienes por que darlas. Aunque te aconsejaría no vagar por este sitio y salir de acá lo mas rápido que puedas.- le contestó este.Su rostro se mostraba sereno,aunque escrutaba a la chica como buscando algun indicio.Sus facciones varoniles resaltaban el color gris de sus ojos, y su cabello, de un rubio platinado muy claro,refulgía a pesar de la poca luz que se lograba filtrar.- Te llevaré hasta la salida del pueblo si deseas.

-Gracias..pero busco a mi familia - replico la chica, ya algo mas calmada, y relativamente embelesada por aquel desconocido,que no parecía tener ams de 20 años.- Tuvimos un accidente y...debo encontrarles - finalizó con desición.

-Comprendo.. - dijo el desconocido -enconces, te ayudaré a buscarles. una chica tan linda como tu no debe andar sola por este lugar.- dijo sin cambiar su expresión serena. - Yo tambien ando buscando algo que se me ha perdido..

-Algo que se le perdio?y qu..- hizo un gesto de despiste - pero que desconsiderada, mi nombre es Danielle - se presentó la muchacha, sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Mi nombre es Soma - se presentó este, mientras se estrechaban de manos.

-_un nombre fuera de lo común_ - pensó Danielle - _aunque bajo las circunstancias, no me sorprende mucho._

Soma la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Nos vamos? - dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro.

Mientras caminaban, Danielle contó a Soma todo lo que recordaba desde que habia salido del coche. muchas partes le resultaban algo borrosas, y trató de recordarlas con fidelidad. Aunque no recordaba el sendero que habia seguido desde el lugar del accidente hasta el pueblo.

- Es normal que no lo recuerdes..parece te golpeaste muy fuertela cabeza - Soma le colocó una mano sobre la venda que rodeaba su cabeza, a modo de banda de cabello.- pero aprece que ya estas bien..y ya recordaras todo.

-Eso espero - replicó Danielle - no me gustaría perderme..es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar. Veniamos de vacaciones y no recuerdo haber visto este pueblo en algún lugar del mapa que trajimos. Por cierto..no se si sea una descortesía, pero... que te trajo a este sitio? - soma miró al vacio, como meditando una respuesta. - si es demasiado personal, no es necesario que em lo digas - dijo rápidamente.

-No..creo esperaba que me lo pidieras..incluso creo es necesario que se lo cuente a alguien.-Soma miró a Danielle con una mirada cargada tanto depena como decariño - vinea este lugar por que me dijeron que posiblemente encontraría consuelo y quizá..paz.- Miró al suelo, abatido - Mi novia murió hace casi un año, justo el dia despues de comprometerme con ella. Yo habia salido de viaje, y meavisaron de su deceso una semana despues. No pude acudir ni a su funeral ni a su entierro.Y me culpo por haberla dejado ir..

-Lo lamento..- Danielle le coloco una mano en el hombro para tratar de reconfortarlo - no era mi intención molestarte..

-En realidad parece que si fue mi culpa...creo la asesinaron, pero no se quien fue y la razónpor la cual lo hicieron.nunca pudieron comprobarlo. Dijeron que se habia suicidado, aunque la situacion era muy extraña.- la mirada de soma se encontraba cargada de dolor y parecia hacer mucho esfuerzo para evitar derrumbarse -Supongo asi fue mas sencillo para la policía.Pero alguien me dijo que la persona responsable de su muerte se encontraba en este lugar.

Ambos habian llegado a una pequeña casa, realtivamente bien cuidada, que por fuera tenia cierto aspecto lúgubre.

- Pasa...debes tener frío. -Soma abrió la puerta y ambos entraron mientras unfuerte viento empezaba a soplar.


	3. Recuerdos

Soma se quitó el sobretodo que le envolvía y lo dejo sobre un sillón, quedando vestido con una polera negra de mangas largas y un pantalón negro, que resaltaba su pálida tez y su rubio cabello. Desapareció durante un momento, mientras Danielle se quitaba el suéter húmedo, y reapareció al momento siguiente llevando un par de tazas de humeante chocolate.

- Ten…sírvete – dijo él, alargándole una taza a Danielle – te calentará.

Danielle recibió la taza, agradecida y le dio un sorbo, mientras echaba un vistazo a la casa. Parecía que Soma llevaba algún tiempo allí, debido a que el lugar se encontraba en un caos ordenado, según pensó ella. En la chimenea se encontraban restos de un fuego reciente, algunas cosas estaban tiradas sobre los sillones, y en una mesa cercana, un fardo de papeles se encontraba ordenado en pila, junto a una taza de café.

-Gracias…lo necesitaba – Danielle observó a Soma mientras este se recostaba sobre un sillón, paladeando su chocolate y mirando al vacío – Parece que ya llevas tiempo acá verdad? – dijo mirándole.

Soma siguió en la misma posición, apenas ladeando la cabeza un poco.

- Si…aunque a decir verdad – Soma dio un suspiro – este lugar no me gusta para nada.

- Bromeas? Si es tan acogedor.. – Dijo Danielle sarcásticamente – si hasta me dieron bienvenida.

Tanto Soma como Danielle rieron. La risa de Danielle sonaba despreocupada y alegre, como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubiesen disuelto con el chocolate. Soma la observó. Era tan parecida…

- parece que ya es muy tarde para hacer otra cosa…mañana seguiremos busca… - Danielle bostezo.

- Te ves cansada… - dijo Soma dejando su taza de chocolate vacía en una pequeña mesita – dormirás en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-no quisiera incomodarte…de verdad – Dijo Danielle.

-dudo que quieras dormir en la misma cama conmigo.

-Pensándolo bien…creo será como dices.

Soma llevó a Danielle a su habitación, en la parte superior. Era una estancia sencilla, con una cama de tamaño mediano y una maleta en un rincón de la habitación por todo mobiliario. Las paredes estaban desnudas y la luz era mortecina.

-Y si alguna de esas cosas vuelve? – dijo Danielle de inmediato, recordando a la criatura que la había atacado, con un escalofrío.

- estaré vigilando…y si no – Soma se encogió de hombros – siempre puedes gritar.

-que gran idea…como no se me ocurrió antes – dijo ella algo molesta.

-Era una broma… - Soma se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos – Puedo vigilar si así te sientes mas tranquila.

-Sabes..Tengo una mejor idea.. – dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

El viento afuera se había convertido en un viento huracanado, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles golpearan con fuerza las ventanas. Dentro de la casa se escuchaba el susurro del viento al colarse por las rendijas. La estancia en al cual Soma y Danielle se encontraban tenia, sin embargo, una agradable temperatura. Danielle dormía en la cama mientras Soma se encontraba recostado en un sillón con varios almohadones que habían traído entre ambos, con algo de dificultad, desde la parte inferior de la casa.

Soma observaba a Danielle en su sueño, embelesado con ella. Se parecía tanto a quien había perdido…se parecía tanto a Diana. Los cabellos castaños de Danielle se desparramaban sobre la almohada en pequeñas cascadas, y su rostro se mostraba sereno, con la boca, sonrosada y delicada, algo entreabierta.

Soma se acercó a ella y quedo arrodillado al lado de la cama, observándola. Realmente el parecido era increíble. Hasta sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de su amada. El tono de voz era idéntico en ambas. Su rostro se acercó poco a poco al de ella y suavemente posó sus labios contra los suyos.

Soma la sintió…pudo verla. Su querida Diana se hallaba allí, junto a él. Le tomo de la mano dulcemente y sonrió.

-Diana – dijo Soma mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos – volviste a mi…

-Si…- diana se sujetaba de los hombros de soma mientras el la levantaba en el aire – estamos juntos...y nada nos separara...

Estaban juntos nuevamente, lejos de aquel maldito lugar, lejos del mundo, solo ellos dos.

De pronto, del cuerpo de diana un par de alas, blancas y resplandecientes empezaron a elevarla hacia el cielo.

-Alcánzame soma…

-No puedo…Diana! – Soma corría tras ella mientras se alejaba hacia el níveo cielo – Diana no te vayas…

-Dijiste que no me dejarías nunca Soma…ven conmigo… - dijo Diana, mientras le tendía la mano.

Soma trato de alcanzarla, pero al tomar su mano, la atravesó, como si fuese inmaterial.

-Diana!


	4. El ataque

Soma abrió los ojos. Seguía en el mismo lugar, Danielle seguía dormida y el seguía pegado a sus sonrosados labios. Se separo de ella en el acto y observo alrededor. Todo parecía tranquilo, Danielle parecía dormida aún, y su corazón seguía palpitando rápidamente.

-_fue solo un sueño…por un momento, pensé que mi querida Diana había vuelto a la vida.._

Toc…toc…toc..

Un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Algo acababa de pegarse contra la ventana. Una figura informe se arremolinaba contra la ventana, y golpeaba contra ella cada vez con más fuerza. Danielle abrió los ojos, despertando por el ruido.

-que sucede.. – dijo aun medio dormida, y al abrir completamente los ojos, observo a Soma, con la tensión palpable en el rostro, recargando su pistola.

Toc.toc..TOC!

- Que es eso? – dijo Danielle mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la ventana.

-Rápido..Ponte a cubierto. –Dijo Soma

CRASH!

El sonido de cristal roto rasgó el silencio de la noche y la criatura quedo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, con la luz de la luna dándole un brillo espectral. Un ruido, como de gemido lleno la estancia, mientras la criatura se acercaba a ellos, lentamente.

Soma apunto hacia la criatura y disparó, la pistola centelló y se escucho un ruido de metales chocando. La bala había rebotado contra el grueso caparazón de la criatura.

-Maldición…tiene un caparazón.

La criatura cambio rápidamente su movimiento, antes lento y pausado a uno rápido y se lanzo contra Soma.

-corre…yo te alcanzo. – dijo soma en un tono apremiante a Danielle.

-pero..

-pero nada…vete ya!

Danielle corrió hacia al puerta y al tocar el pomo, escucho el ruido de algo que chasqueaba y a continuación el de manera astillándose. Al voltear, vio a Soma, sobre los restos de una arcaica silla. La criatura se acercaba hacia el, amenazante, mientras varios tentáculos emergían de ella y se lanzaban en dirección a Soma, quien yacía inconsciente.

Danielle no lo pensó…agarró un pedazo de madera que había volado cerca de ella y lo arrojó a la criatura, impactándola en el caparazón.

-Hey..Por acá!

Lo había conseguido, la criatura había desviado su atención hacia ella. Danielle busco algo mas con que lanzarle y empezó a arrojarle los almohadones que tenia cerca. La criatura se abalanzo sobre ella, derribándola. En el suelo, Danielle se debatió contra ella, mientras la criatura se expandía y empezaba a cubrirla completamente. Danielle daba puñetazos y patadas contra al criatura, pero cada vez sus movimientos eran mas limitados y sus esfuerzos parecían vanos.

-no voy a morir así…

Busco a tientas algo con que defenderse de la criatura, que ya la había cubierto por completo..Empezaba a asfixiarse, pero no se dio por vencida. Siguió tentando en al oscuridad...sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

De pronto, sintió algo rozando su mano derecha. Era algo largo y puntiagudo, hecho de madera. Al instante, lo tomo con fuerza y lo hundió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en uno de los pliegues de la criatura. Casi en el acto sintió la caricia del aire fresco en su rostro. Aspiro rápidamente, mientras la criatura se alejaba unos metros, dejando tras si una estela oscura.

-Esta herido..Esta es mi oportunidad..

Danielle se acercó a Soma y empezó a sacudirlo, esperando que despertara.

-Soma tenemos que irnos..Despierta por favor!

La cabeza de Soma se ladeo un poco…Danielle escucho una especie de ruido de succión. La criatura volvía a acercarse a ellos, con varios tentáculos levantados hacia ellos. Danielle cogió una de las patas astilladas de la silla y se puso en guardia. No los iban a matar…de eso se aseguraría ella.

La criatura saltó hacia ellos y Danielle sujeto fuertemente la pata astillada, con la parte afilada hacia la criatura. Con el impulso del salto la criatura se incrusto casi pro completo en la gran astilla, soltando un gemido lastimero. Sin embargo, logró dar un latigazo con uno de sus tentáculos a Danielle, lanzándola contra una de las paredes del cuarto. Danielle cayó al suelo. El golpe la había aturdido y sentía que estaba apunto de desvanecerse, pero su instinto de supervivencia se lo impidió. Observo a la criatura desplomarse junto a Soma. Este empezó a despertarse.

-Ya era hora dormilón… - dijo ella antes de desvanecerse.


	5. There's no place like home

Soma se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el costado. Tomó a Danielle en sus brazos y la revisó para comprobar que no tenía heridas. "Por lo visto solo ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción" pensó aliviado. Soma retiró algunos cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente húmeda y observó su rostro sereno.

-Pareciera esta durmiendo… - Soma se incorporó, y el dolor del costado casi lo hace derrumbarse, más el aguantó para no dañar su preciosa carga - No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti, como hiciste tú conmigo.

Soma salió de la habitación, llevándosela hacia al parte inferior de la casa y la dejó sobre el sofá, delante del fuego. Para evitar que esa cosa o cualquier otra los perturbaran de nuevo, tapió la ventana de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, para volver con ella. En cuanto hubo terminado, Soma bajo rápidamente las escaleras, que emitieron algunos crujidos. El dolor del costado no disminuía y solo cuando estuvo con Danielle, Soma se dio cuenta que el dolor se debía a una costilla rota. Se quitó la playera negra, revelando un abdomen plano y atlético que procedió a vendar para inmovilizar la fractura. Esto ayudo a paliar el dolor por el momento. Levantó la vista y observó como el fuego jugaba con las sombras de la habitación e iluminaban el rostro de Danielle, dejándola en un perfecto claroscuro. Se acercó a ella y se quedo mirándola, arrodillado al lado del sofá, hasta quedarse dormido.

Danielle despertó al día siguiente. El fuego se había extinguido y las ventanas mostraban el lugar cubierto de niebla. Se incorporó suavemente y notó a Soma durmiendo cerca de ella. Ella alargó su mano para despertarle, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se escabulló de las mantas para no despertarlo y tomando una manta, le cubrió con ella. Buscó su abrigo para salir a continuar con su búsqueda en cuanto Soma despertara. Encontró una lata con café instantáneo y encendió el fuego de la chimenea. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Soma despertó y al no ver a Danielle se sobresaltó. Escucho un ruido en la cocina y preguntó:

-Danielle?

-Si…disculpa no te avisara antes, ya estoy mejor. Espera un poco – Se escucho el ruido de loza – ya traigo el desayuno.

-Hiciste de desayunar?

-Claro...no iba a dejar te murieras de hambre después de haberme cuidado en la noche. – Danielle salió con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de café y huevos revueltos. – Aunque si te llegas a morir, seguro será por el desayuno.

-No lo creo…se ve bien – Soma despejó la mesita delante del sofá para que Danielle pudiera poner la bandeja cómodamente.

-Gracias – Danielle colocó la bandeja y alcanzó a Soma su taza de café y los huevos revueltos.

-Tu no comerás? –Dijo Soma al ver que Danielle solo tomaba café.

-Solo había un par de huevos. Prefiero te los comas tú.

-Las cosas saben mejor si se las comparte...si tú no comes, yo no comeré. Quizás no sean seguros.

-Acaso piensas que les puse veneno?

Soma le metió un poco de huevos revueltos a Danielle a la boca.

-Hasta no ver, no creer – dijo Soma con una sonrisita.

-Bien, allí tienes – dijo Danielle tragando el huevo – sigo viva, ahora te los comes- dijo mirándolo con reproche.

-Si te comes la mitad. – Dijo el guiñándole el ojo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…pero – Danielle agarró el plato que le alcanzaba Soma – nunca más te cocinare nada.

-Tomaré ese riesgo – Dijo Soma antes de beber un poco de café.

En otro momento…esta situación hubiese sido muy divertida – pensó Danielle - es casi como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados… - Al pensar en esto último Danielle se sonrojó un poco ya que el recordó algo que no estaba segura de haber soñado – ¿será que eso fue verdad? - Se preguntó al recordar el cálido beso que creía haber soñado.  
Soma observó el rubor en las mejillas de Danielle y temió le estuviese dando fiebre.

-Te sientes bien? – dijo él – tienes las mejillas rojas.

-eh.. –Danielle salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Soma – no! No tengo nada! – dijo alzando la voz mas de lo que hubiese deseado – eh…que haremos? – dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-Bien…iremos a buscar a tus hermanos y a tu padre. – Y observando el rostro afligido que Danielle puso en ese instante añadió – No te preocupes, deben estar bien.

-Si..Los encontraré.

-Los encontraremos pequeña…- Soma le dirigió una mirada paternal. Después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía con la misma resolución que observó en su rostro cuando la encontró. – _Obstinada y resuelta…no muchos mantendrían ese coraje después de haber sido atacados por criaturas salidas de la misma boca del infierno_. – Pensó para sí, tomando un largo sorbo de café. Danielle tomo el suyo rápidamente y lo dejo sobre la mesa, dando las gracias.

- De que agradeces, si fuiste tu quien preparo el desayuno? – Dijo Soma extrañado -

-No se…costumbre supongo – Dijo Danielle encogiéndose de hombros.

Soma terminó y dio las gracias por el desayuno.

- Por mi parte, agradezco el hecho de tener algo que comer y tener alguien tan agradable con quien compartirlo. Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias. – Dijo sonriéndole a Danielle. Esto provocó que un par de arreboles aparecieran en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-No fue nada… - Dijo ella apenada. Se sostenía las manos con cierto nerviosismo y tenia al cabeza gacha. No quería levantar la mirada para evitar sonrojarse mas.

-Danielle?

Danielle levantó la mirada sin pensar y se encontró mirando a Soma directamente a los ojos.

-Dime..

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas, pequeña.

-Eh…Gracias – Danielle no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y Soma no pudo evitar la encontrarla verdaderamente adorable.

Danielle agarró su abrigo y se lo colocó, un poco bruscamente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El tono de sus mejillas bajó un poco, pero de todas formas seguían sonrosadas.

-Vamos? – Dijo casi tímidamente.

-Claro…solo deja que me encargue de algunas cosas.

Soma se dirigió un momento hacia una vieja alacena y de uno de los cajones extrajo algo parecido a una escopeta y un arma mas pequeña. Además saco unas cajitas que contenían cartuchos y balas para ambas armas. Cargó la escopeta y la pistola, guardando las balas restantes en un bolsillo interior de su gabardina.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos. – Dijo apoyando la escopeta contra su hombro.

-Vamos de caza o algo parecido?

-A menos de que la señorita quiera ser presa… - Soma se acercó a Danielle y le entregó la pistola – Por mi parte me siento mejor siendo cazador. Y ten cuidado con ella, esta cargada.

-Y déjame adivinar… - Danielle puso una expresión de pensar en algo – Y puede ser peligrosa.

-Así es señorita – Soma la miro con el rostro sereno, pero su voz sonaba severa al igual que su mirada – Así que no la uses a menos de ser necesario. Podrías lastimarte, es en serio.

Danielle no respondió, limitándose a mirarle con una mirada que parecía expresar tanto desconcierto como obediencia. Ambos salieron de la casa, recibiendo un viento gélido en el rostro en cuanto se encontraron en la calle. La neblina seguía tan densa como el día anterior y la visibilidad era casi igual de limitada. La única diferencia era que el ambiente parecía haberse enfriado aún más, de manera que sus respiraciones se elevaban como pequeños vahos en medio del aire frío. Soma se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta para evitar la entrada de un eventual intruso, pero sin descuidar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Soma… – Danielle se dirigió a el, con una voz calma y inquisitiva.

-Dime – respondió él al tiempo que volteaba a verla. Y se sobresaltó un poco al verla con el arma levantada apuntando en dirección a una casa vecina. – ¿Acaso viste algo? – Dijo en tono de preocupación.

-No…sólo quería mostrarte algo.

Un disparo resonó en el aire, sobresaltando a Soma, y casi al instante se escuchó un ruido de cristal roto. Algo de humo salía de la pistola de Danielle, quien la sostenía con ambas manos. Soma dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección en que esta apuntaba y vio una de las farolas de la casa contigua hecha pedazos y un pequeño orificio en su lugar. Se encontraban a una distancia de al menos 6 metros.

-Buena puntería… -Soma se sorprendió del hecho de que hubiera acertado al primer disparo.

-Gracias… - Danielle bajó el arma, sin amartillarla de nuevo – Supongo los videojuegos y el gotcha ayudan en esto – dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Y luego dicen que ese tipo de entretenimiento no sirve para nada – Soma dio un suspiro – Pero no dispares sin ton ni son. A diferencia de los videojuegos y el gotcha, si matas a alguien aquí será en serio. Y no tienes municiones ilimitadas o nada por el estilo.

-Agradecería no me tratases como una niña Soma. – Danielle tenia el rostro serio – Supongo tener suficiente criterio para darme cuenta de eso. Y no hubiese disparado de no ser que necesitaba mostrarte que no soy la típica doncella en peligro. Y no me dejare matar tan fácilmente.

-¿Así que no puedo considerarme el caballero de brillante armadura de tan bella doncella? – Dijo Soma en son de broma – En este lugar habitan criaturas peligrosas con las cuales seria poco agradable encontrarse.

-No te preocupes – Dijo Danielle siguiéndole el juego – Estoy aquí y te protegeré – Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Creo eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-Se supone señor… – Danielle hizo un pequeño pucherito - que usted debe ser encantador.

- Se hace el esfuerzo Milady – Soma hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomándole de la mano, se la besó – Por lo cual usted debe fingir estar en peligro al menos.

- Entonces sugiero nos pongamos en marcha…o será un nuevo día para cuando nos dejemos de juegos.

-De acuerdo Lady Danielle. - Y sin decir más, le paso un brazo por el cuello y emprendieron la marcha.


End file.
